deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lasifer/TerrorDome: The Tall Man vs Candyman
Terror strikes a bit early this year. Its My birthday (Yay, for me) so i decided to host Terrordome earlier in celebration. Enjoy..... The Tall Man: The Super Natural mortician who turns the dead into his slaves to rule the world. Versus Candyman: The spirit who rewards those who say his name five name in five times, with death. WHO....IS....DEADLIEST! The Tall Man Candyman X-Factors X-Factor Time folks The Tall Man/Candyman Stamina: 93/97 Killer Instinct: 88/96 Intimidation: 86/91 Stealth: 84/95 Intelligence: 99/82 Speed 55/87 Strength 93/89 My Overall Edge: I gotta go with The Tall Man, he is Smarter, Stronger, Higher Stamnia, plus his Sentinels and Telekinesis top the cake. Voting ends October 1st. Crappy votes count as a half vote (some dont count) and good votes count as a full vote. The Score: The Tall Man: 6 Votes Candyman: 5 and A half Votes Battle is Closed The Battle The Tall Man has been hearing the myths and legends of the mysterious Candyman throughout the town. A young girl, Sally Gregson, is terrified of the Tall Man and thinks that the legendary Candyman can finish him off for good. She summons the Candyman in a mirror outside a movie theater. "Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman,......Candyman." and the towns people laugh out at her. "Stop! Stop! hes real he'll come, Im not Crazy." And as she is saying that, The Candyman rises behind her an slits her throat. The towns people scream in fear and run amongst eachother as the Candyman kills them one by one. Until the Candyman sets his sights on the Tall Man. He teleports behind him but the Tall Man grabs him by his neck, "BOY! You dare mess with me, you foolish moron, you will die, boy!" and a throws the Candyman at a wall. Out of the dust, a swarm of Bees come out of his Chest and Mouth and attacks the Tall Man. The Tall Man falls off the roof of the building. The Candyman teleports above him and is ready to finish him off with his hook. The Tall Man's eyes open, "BOOOOOOOY!" and he sends the Candyman flying back with his mind. The Tall Man picks up random objects on the street and throws them at the Candyman. Three Sentinels appear along side the Tall Man and attack the Candyman with lasers. Candyman sends out more Bees and manages to destroy a Sentinel. A Sentinel rushes towards him with Drills and Saws ready. Candyman gets up and smacks it into the local cemetary, where it manages to create 10 zombie dwarfs before being destroyed by Candyman's bees. The last Sentinel is still firing lasers at Candyman with the Tall Man being no where in sight. The Candyman runs for cover in the cemetary and come across 3 zombies rushing towards him he kills two wih his Hook but is bitten by the third zombie before he kills it. The last Sentinel follows Candyman lasers a firing and manages to shoot Candyman in his left arm, burning threw his skin, and screams in pain, gaining the attention of 5 zombies. He becomes out numbered and sends out another batch of Bees to distract and attack while he teleports away behind a tombstone. Where a zombie appears behind him and is killed by his nasty hook. Meanwhile, the Bees manage to kill three zombies, leaving three left lurking around. A zombie is following the Sentinel and the Sentinel notices Candymans Hook and flys towards him before he teleports behind the Sentinel and destroys it with his hook, and kills the zombie aswell and decides to go back to terrorize the town. He teleports inside a womans house and kills her. He notices in the mirror that the Tall Man is behind him and yells "BOOOOOOOOOOOY!" The final two zombies come out of the mirror and drag him inside where he is killed. WINNER: The Tall Man Experts Opinon: Candyman had alot going for him and this was a close match, but i think Tall Man won this becuase of his Sentinels with their weapons and being able to reanimate the dead. It was the most effective weapon in the Sim. And out of 1,000 battles, 480 victorys for Candyman and 520 victorys for Tall Man/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts